1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which receives a live view image, i.e., an image currently being captured, from an imaging apparatus and displays the live view image on a screen. The present invention also relates to a method and program for controlling the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer performs remote shooting in which the information processing apparatus communicates with a camera apparatus to control its shooting operations, receives a remotely captured image from the camera apparatus, and displays it on a display.
Further, the camera apparatus performs test shooting and actual shooting in succession, combines a through-the-lens image in the actual shooting with a through-the-lens image in the test shooting which has been made semi-transparent, and displays the combined image on the monitor of the camera apparatus, thus adjustment of composition in the actual shooting can be facilitated.
As described above, in the actual shooting, when the through-the-lens image combined with the through-the-lens image in the test shooting is displayed on the monitor instead of a regular through-the-lens image, the through-the-lens image in the test shooting disturbs the through-the-lens image in the actual shooting. Thus, it may be difficult to clearly check details of the through-the-lens image in the actual shooting. Therefore, when a photographer directly half-presses a shutter release button of the camera apparatus, the camera apparatus displays the regular through-the-lens image instead of the combined image.
However, in the above described remote shooting, the information processing apparatus can issue various shooting instructions to the camera apparatus. For example, when determining composition of an image, a user may instruct the information processing apparatus to display grid lines on the display and to change the aspect ratio. There has been a user demand to keep displaying the through-the-lens image in test shooting to align the composition when the user issues these instructions.